


The Sexual Adventures of Kenma

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Deepthroating, Did i forget to mention, Dry Humping, F/M, I apologize for this sin, I don't mean kind of I mean a lot, I was bored and it was 5:18 AM, Kind of..., Lemon, Lime, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader is kind of a slut but that's okay, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexual adventures of Kenma and fem!Reader. Kuroo joins the the journey along the way... after he finds you two in a bathroom stall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this trashy writing and major sin I'm going to go bathe in holy water and pray, thanks. (Oh and reader, I love you, I don't think you're an actual slut but in this you are haha... whoops. Sorry not sorry) I've been meaning to write this forever but my motivation is just barely a 1 on a scale of 1 to 10. Again, enjoy, meanwhile I'll be reciting the bible.

The loud noises of Kenma's PSP filled the room. The video game addict was slumped on his bed, fingers tapping buttons as if it were natural, sharp cat eyes stuck to the screen like glue. He was so distracted and totally captured by the device in his slender fingers, he had somehow managed to push the thought of you to the back of his mind. True love, that's what it's called right? At first he'd drop his games the second you stepped anywhere into his sight, but after a year together and how fond you had grown of the boy, he'd begun realizing that you indeed, couldn't give two shits if he payed attention to you or not...except when you were sexually frustrated that is.

Your eyes lazily scanned over the boy you loved, lying beside you. Chin growing numb from the pressure you had pushed onto it by leaning into his shoulder. Your one arm was draped lightly over his smooth stomach, which was covered in a black short sleeved t-shirt. Every once in a while, your fingers would tap along his side, waiting to get his attention. The heat in between your legs was a seed, growing with more time. Your patience was beginning to run short, so you slipped a hand up into his shirt, the pads of your fingers cold. Running them along his chest and smooth stomach, every once in a while slipping them over his nipples, you had finally gotten the attention you were silently praying for. His eyes kept shooting from the illuminating screen, to his chest. You caught sight of his eyes fixing themselves into different places every few seconds, so you had decided the real teasing would begin. 

Awkwardly shuffling a bit closer to Kenma, you brought your lips behind his ear. Sweet kisses were pressed down his jaw and slowly onto his neck, where you allowed your tongue to meet his milky skin and give light sucks. His breath shortened as your fingers played just a hair underneath his waistband, leaving light and soft touches. Glancing upwards to where his screen was, you had realized his thumbs stayed still, no longer pressing the buttons in a fury to battle. You drew your hand deeper into his pants, and your lips continued to place random, wet, pecks up and down his neck and jawline. Kenma's breath hitched when your fingers ever so slightly slid across his hard shaft, with embarrassment his teeth captured his bottom lip, trying to hold the tiny groan of pleasure to slip.

"Kenma~" you whispered in his ear, your voice leaking with arousal. Your hand had come out of his pants now, much to the pudding head's frustration, instead they helped support you on the way up. Swinging a leg over top of him, Kenma was now being straddled by you. He lazily flopped his PSP onto the bed beside him, far too turned on now. Your eyes scanned over his face and to where the pinkish spots lied on his skin. Leaning down, you brushed your lips across his soft ones. Kenma's hands slid their way up your thigh and rested on top of your hips, fingers giving them a light squeeze as if to say, get on with it. 

"Patience is key," you told him with a small smile. Although, you yourself were already pretty impatient, so your advice was half assed. Blowing a few blond strands out of his face, the cat-like eyes stared into you, "Not when you're turned on..." he had responded in a low mumble.

A light giggle left your lips, and so you proceeded to rest your palms on his chest. Your hips began to thrust so slowly, a tortoise could beat you in a race. Kenma's cheeks were dusted with a light rose, and his teeth continued to jab into that bottom lip of his. Drawing your right hand to his hair, you tugged on a strand, causing his mouth to open and release a small 'ow.' At this moment, you gave a particularly rough thrust into his hardened member, drawing a low purr out of your boyfriend. The corners of your lips slid up into a satisfied smirk as your plan was successful. Kenma took note of your happiness, and so he left his lips untouched, allowing any mewl, moan and cry of pleasure and ecstasy to come out freely. Palms once again pressed into his chest as your clothed sex glided over Kenma's.

"Y-Y/N... Please..." Kenma whimpered out as your hips jutted forward, pelvis against his. Your tongue swiped over your lips, watching as the needy boy writhed for more contact. Still grinding onto his dick, you leaned forward, lips pressed to his ear. "Please what? Stop?" you teased Kenma. With a shake of his head, he muttered a barely audible, no. 

Deciding to ignore whatever his request was, you adjusted your position over top of his bulge. The tent in Kenma's pants was now applying a pleasurable amount of pressure onto your clit. You gasped, the bundle of nerves sent chills up your spine. Gliding your hands down to the bottom of his shirt, your fingers toyed with the black fabric, slowly bringing it up his chest, revealing the soft, light skin underneath. Kenma leaned forward slightly, and arms stuck out, allowing you to easily slip it off of his torso. Throughout this whole transition, your hunger for release and satisfaction drove you to continue with the grinding. Both yours and Kenma's breath was shallow, although he was much more vocal than you were being. 

A hand wandered up your side, reaching underneath your shirt. Following the same steps as before, your stomach was now bare, the only thing covering it was the black bra on your breasts. Kenma's fingers began playing with your bra clasp, but before you allowed him to slip it off, you played the same dirty trick as before. Your hips picked up the speed, a chill running up the boy's spine, causing him to moan out, and your lips to press together trying to hold back the small groan. His hands had fallen back to your waist, grasping onto them as his pants became far more tighter than before. 

"Faster...more, please. It feels good..." Kenma muttered out, sentences broken as you continued. Shaking your head, you stopped, your sex resting atop of his ever growing and painful member. "I think we should get rid of these now," you said, a finger tugging at his sweatpants, "what do you say, Kenma?" 

The eager nod you received from him was all you needed. Bringing your hips up, releasing the pudding-head of the much appreciated pressure, you began tugging his red, Nekoma, sweatpants down. Once they reached his ankles, he had managed to slip his feet out of them, leaving them idly by the end of his bed. Now, left in his gray boxers, the bulge was much more prominent. Your cupped your hand around it, getting a loving moan from Kenma. He tried bucking his hips up, to get more contact, but you quickly placed your other hand on his hip, pushing him down into the mattress, refusing to give him the chance of anymore enjoyment. 

"Please...please, please. I need something, more than that..." Kenma whined out, half lidded eyes trying to convince you. Shaking your head in protest, you replied, "You weren't paying attention to me, so why should I pay attention to this?" With the last word, you gave a light squeeze to his manhood, Kenma's apology coming out in a muddle.

Slipping off your own pants, you were left in a pair of black underwear, matching your bra. Slowly falling back onto him, you wasted no time getting to work. This time, you didn't bother with the sluggish and leisurely pace, you kindly picked it up. Both of you moaned out, Kenma murmuring your name as his fingers gripped harder onto your waist. You felt him begin to thrash beneath you, giving you the hint that he was to cum soon. An evil smile placed itself on your lips, you fell back into the unhurried stride. Groaning out in frustration, Kenma tried once again, to move you, and once again, he failed.

"What do you want?" you asked him, fingers gliding over his nipples. Kenma looked at you, eyes glistened with need and hunger, and cheeks painted with embarrassment. "I want to cum," he replied, the crave for satisfaction audible in his voice. You looked at him with innocent eyes and cocked your head to the side, as if to tell him you were unsure of what he meant. But he knew, oh he fucking knew you were not unsure, but far too sure about what he wanted. His loving girlfriend had the audacity to stop him from crying out in pleasure and shooting out his warm seed, just to look at him as if say, 'what?' 

"I want to cum...please, goddammit, I want to cum. No more teasing, just let me cu-" Kenma's sobs slipped out of him at an uneven pace, but before he'd managed to finish his hurried sentence, your sex rubbed against his, roughly. This time, nails dug into your hips, and a loud, long moan followed with the friction. His orgasm was growing once again, and your moaning spurred it on faster.

Kenma exploded, pleasure flowed into every part of his body as thick ropes of cum were released into his boxers. His moaning never ended throughout the whole high, his eyes had shut and his body was overthrown by satisfaction. You continued rubbing your clit onto him, your toes beginning to curl, and nails dragged faintly over his chest. With a cry, you came, black underwear slowly beginning to moisten with your liquids. With a few more glides over him, your fell on top of him with a sigh. 

"Look at the mess you made in your boxers, Kenma~" you whispered as your fingers circled over the wet spot on the grey fabric. "Maybe if you learned to pay attention, you wouldn't be coming into your boxers."

You were happy to know that Kenma had learned his lesson, and most definitely would not ignore you at your time of need.


	2. Playing Games with Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma invites Kuroo over, and you decide that it would be the best time to play a few games with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop writing, I apologize. This one kind of includes my headcanon that our dear pudding head is very loud during sex whoops. Probably errors but I'm too lazy to go over so, enjoy. More chapters to come though! 
> 
> oN A SIDE NOTE MY KAGEYAMA COSPLAY CAME IN OML I ACTUALLY CRIED

The living room in Kenma's house was dark, the only light was coming from the wide screen of the T.V. Kenma's best friend, and captain of the volleyball team, Kuroo was draped over the smaller couch, dark eyes mindlessly staring at the movie being portrayed in front of him. This wasn't a rare occasion for the two of them, they'd often have each other over, despite the one year difference. Except it was different this time, you were there, underneath the large comforter with your boyfriend. It wasn't anything drastic, because in reality it really was only one extra person accompanying them on 'Scary Movie Night.' You had different ideas than to watch a scary movie in the dark, you were feeling playful, and what kind of game is it if you don't have someone playing with you? 

Picking up your phone, you quickly brought the brightness down so it wouldn't attract the two boy's attention. Tapping your screen, you pressed onto Kenma's name, the dim display slid into the previous conversations you held with the boy. Your thumbs wandered over the keyboard which had appeared at the bottom of your screen, you were sure that you wanted to write something sexual, but unsure of what it was exactly. Finally coming to a conclusion, you started out simple.

"Kenma..." you typed out, quickly sending it to him. The low buzzing chimed in your ear, and in the corner of your eye, you saw the pudding head reach underneath the blanket to retrieve his beloved phone. Diverting your eyes back to your own screen, you waited for a reply back. Answering your quiet wish, you received one. His own text was just as plain as yours.

"What?" it read. A small, knowing smirk tugged at the corner of your lips. Fingers stalling over the letters once again, you slowly texted him back, "I really want you." Quickly after that you sent, "in me."

Looking over to Kenma, you saw as the bright screen illuminated his face and all his features. His lips were tugged in a small frown as his eyes looked over your text. You saw his cheeks flush with a light tinge of pink with embarrassment and most likely a bit of arousal. You watched as his teeth captured his bottom lip and his thumbs danced over his phone in a speedy pace. It wasn't long until your own phone made a faint buzz to alert you of your new message. Picking it up and slipping back into the conversation you read his text.

"Not now, Y/N, just wait. Later...when Kuroo is gone."

You replied within seconds, your text the longest one of the night, "I can't wait, Kenma. I need you so badly, please play with me. I want you in my mouth, choking me, I want your fingers in me, teasing me, and then your cock. Kuroo won't know if we stay quiet right?"

Feeling the boy shift on the other end of the couch had given away the fact that your text was being read. His cheeks were no longer painted with the soft salmon color, but now the tips of his ears, nose and whole face was crimson red. His slim finger quickly hit the power button on his phone, shutting it off and leaving it idly beside him. Kenma's choice was to ignore it, along with the problem growing in his pants, although you already knew that would not be the case. 

"Pay attention, Kenma. Remember what happened last time you didn't? Wouldn't want you making a mess in your underwear again. Although, at this rate, I might make one in mine," you texted back. Rubbing your thighs together, the heat between your legs was beginning to drive you to drop to your knees right in front of him, whether Kuroo saw or not. 

The now familiar vibrating noise played in your ears once again, with a discreet roll of his eyes, Kenma picked up his phone. You watched as his golden eyes ran over the typed words in front of him. Looking over to you his eyes raked over your face and torso, his imagination getting the best of him. Already tomato red from the texts, the explicit images which played in his mind caused him to grow ever redder in the face. Kenma felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he quickly looked away, trying to settle the warmth in both his cheeks and lower regions. Carelessly shutting his phone off and tossing it lightly to the side, he fixated his eyes on the screen in front of him. With a jolt, Kenma grew stiff as he realized your position from the other end of the couch had swiftly changed to right beside him. Your head fell onto Kenma's shoulder, and underneath the large blanket your hand teasingly stroked his thigh. 

"Kenma," you whispered in his ear, an eye still watching Kuroo cautiously, "I really need something in me..." 

"Not now," he replied gruffly, trying to concentrate on the movie in front of him. 

"Please?" you begged with a quick kiss to his collarbone, which had quickly turned into a light suck.

Kenma turned his head lightly to the side, bringing the back of his hand to his parted lips, holding back the soft sigh that was scratching at his throat to be let out. Mentally, the introvert was cursing at you for finding his sweet spot so easily. Although, he also realized by the amount of times your lips had been there, nipping and sucking at the light skin, he shouldn't be surprised. Your lips continued on their little journey up and down his neck and collarbone, occasionally stopping to delicately bite at the most sensitive spots. By now, your fingers were ever so softly running up and down his bulge, leaving your boyfriend in a small daze. The movie no longer had Kenma's interest - not that it did in the first place - as his cock was growing with the increased touch and pressure you'd place on the tent in his pants. 

Looking up at him, you scanned over his scarlet-coloured features, along with his eyes which were glazed over with contentment. Your fingers now dwindled over the edge of his boxers, teasing him by slowly slipping a finger into the dark fabric, then out. You took note of how his breath would hitch in his throat whenever you allowed a finger to play over top of the skin just above his growing problem; his cock. 

"Maybe I can wait a few minutes, what do you say, Kenma?" you asked, delving a whole hand into his boxers and leaving provoking touches that caused a ripple of satisfaction to bring goosebumps and shivers through his body. Kenma's teeth were lightly biting the back of his hand as he tried to keep the low gasps and moans from reaching Kuroo's ears.

Wrapping your fingers around him, your wrist began to move in different ways while you pumped up and down at an achingly slow pace. His head being the most sensitive spot, you began to slightly prod at it every pump or so, whether you gave it a squeeze, or let your thumb push onto the small opening, it left him groaning. The timing couldn't be any more perfect, just as a low gasp slipped from his lips, the movie played a jump scare. You let out a light giggle, and Kuroo barked out a laugh.

"Kenma, you got scared?" Kuroo asked, still lightly laughing. Just as your boyfriends lips parted to reply to his bestfriend, your wrist jerked and fingers pushed into his cock, he barely managed to stutter out, "N-n-no..." Kuroo replied with a sacrastic, 'sure,' before going back to silence. You continued pumping your hand, eyes lovingly watching the expressions he tried to conceal.

"Kenma~" you whispered to him, eyes flashing over his flushed face. "You need to stay quiet," you reminded him, hand continuing to move up and down his shaft.

Picking up the pace, you went faster. Still not fast enough to see too much movement underneath the blanket over top of you and Kenma, and far too slow for Kenma's taste. You began to feel his hips slowly move up and down, trying to get more friction to his hardened member. You saw as his half-lidded eyes would shut for a mere second, and his lips would press into a regular, straight, thin line trying to hold in the mewl from leaving his throat. Your wrist twisted, and nails lightly dragged up the underside of his cock, a small hiss of both arousal and pain reached your ears. Smiling to yourself, you continued your actions, speeding up only slightly.

"Y-Y/N..." he murmured, head rolling to the side, cat like eyes gazing into you, "I'm go-gonna..."

With a few pumps, and presses to his sensitive head, he came. It felt as if a volcano of pleasure had finally erupted inside his stomach, filling him to every tip. With a blush, he pressed his hand to his mouth once again, holding the loud moan in. He felt his cum roll down the sides of his shaft, and you felt the warm liquid slip down over the skin on your hand. Releasing his cock, his shoulders slumped. You brought your hand out of his pants, and inspected it before bringing it your lips. Kenma watched as your tongue ran over the remnants of his cum, his cheeks heated up and he felt a rush of embarrassment, looking away he gazed at the floor beneath him.

Setting a hand on his shoulder, you straddled his waist. Catching the boy by surprised, he looked at you wide eyed and unsure of the current position the two of you were in. Sending you a silent message, his eyes diverted from you to Kuroo, the bed head captain who was lazily sprawled over the couch. Obviously nervous, you gave him a smirk and brought your lips to his for a quick peck. 

"I've got this," you whispered to him, giving him a wink. Wrapping your arms around him, you dug your head into his neck and whimpered out, "K-Kenma...I'm scared." Your voice was just loud enough for Kuroo to hear your statement. The position the couch had been angled on would make him have to turn more than he wanted to, so he left the two of you alone and set his eyes on the T.V.

From where your head was, you began setting kisses on his neck, tongue slipping out to lap over his milky skin before giving a light nudge with your teeth. Your fingers found their way into his blonde and black hair. He nervously put his hands to your waist, golden eyes still switching from Kuroo to you. That quickly changed when he felt your clothed sex rub against his half hard cock. His breath hitched as you slowly grinded, lips pecking around his jawline and corners of his mouth. 

"Don't worry, Kenma," you told him, and he nodded quietly. His heart which was beating hard in his chest with nerves had begun to calm down, but that was before he saw you smirk. "I have an idea. Let's play a game, the silent game. The more sound you make, the longer I'll hold you back," you told him with a cheeky grin and devilish tone. Kenma's eyes widened, and his lips parted to give you a short reply, but you brought your index finger to his lips and shushed him. 

With a nod, Kenma began feeling the nerves coming back. His fingers tapped against your hips, as if he were playing a video game. You had taken it as a cue to continue grinding once again. Rocking back and forth over his hard cock, Kenma felt as if he was being tortured, the moans and gasps that wanted to escape him oh so badly, were being held back. Instead, his breathing had begun speeding up in replacement to his caged moans. 

Your hand slipped from his shoulder, trailing itself down to where the waistband of his shorts began. Hooking a finger into both pants and boxers, you tugged on them as if to tell him to take them off. Lifting his hips up just barely, you brought both articles of clothes downs to his mid thigh. Kenma's cock which had already gotten slick with precum was sitting against your bare thigh. You sat there for a moment, teasing his erection by moving your leg ever so slightly to rub against it. In that moment, he had been begging in his mind, repeating the word please over and over again, hoping that maybe his words would magically reach you.

Kenma's hands fell slightly to your mid thigh as you sat up, hands playing with your shorts. Quickly throwing a glance over your shoulder making sure Kuroo was still lost in his own world, you slipped the soft clothing down to your ankles, one leg at a time. You remained in your light blue underwear, not that it mattered considering the sheets were thrown over your waists and down anyway. Sitting back down, you planted your butt on his thighs for a few moments, fingers quickly giving a few pumps to his cock. Then, you sat up, pushing your underwear to the side and positioning your dripping heat over top of his waiting erection. Kenma had tightened his grasp on your thigh as you sat down, taking him inside of you.

"Hey, Kenma..." you mumbled, fingers running through his soft, delicate hair, "Tell me when you're about to cum, don't want any kids just yet." 

Realization hit the pudding head as he realized you were on his bare cock, no condom protecting the two of you from truly feeling each other. With a gulp, he nodded furiously, eyes staring into yours. Your tongue peaked out through the crease of your lips, licking them lightly before beginning to ride him. Hips rocking against his, both of you held in the loving moans you wanted to release. As you swayed against him, Kenma continued to glance over to Kuroo nervously, making sure there was no chance of you two being caught. 

It went on for a minute or so, you continuously picked up and slowed your pace, teasing your needy lover. His breath was short and fast, and his throat was full of moans that couldn't be let out. You yourself were holding back purrs and groans. Feeling the head of his cock poke at your g-spot, you exhaled sharply, eyes rolling back into your head and eyelids shutting. Rocking against him, you made sure his cock slid across and hit your most sensitive spot, making you close to orgasm. Pushing you on, Kenma's calloused fingers pressed into your thighs, before sliding up underneath your shirt. 

"So...so c-close," you whimpered in his ear, arms wrapping around his neck. Taking slight control over, Kenma began thrusting into you at a slow pace, trying to reduce the chances of being caught. 

He felt as both your walls and thighs clenched, tightening around him, heard as your breath sped up, and your muttering of small words and statements repeated in his ear. It all spurred him on more. Giving a final thrust, the burning desire to cum was finally released as you came over his bare cock, his name coming out in a long whisper. Kenma too was feeling close, and so he gave you the notice you had asked for. 

"I'm gon-na c-cum soon..." Kenma told you, the same pleasure that was growing inside of you rooted inside of him as well. Nodding, you gave him a few more thrusts with your hips before slipping him out of your arousal. His lips allowed a tiny whine to be released as your tight heat was now missed by his cock. Your warm hand wrapped around him, giving him a light squeeze and thumb running over his head, replacing the missed feeling. His impatience began to get the best of him as he thrusted into your hand. He was sitting on the edge of release, and couldn't wait any longer. His warm, thick cum spurted out, falling over his bare thighs, and your hand which was squeezing his cock throughout his whole high. You felt him shudder underneath you and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. \

"That was," Kuroo began, a yawn interrupting him, "a shitty movie. It wasn't even scary! I can't believe you two got scared."

You let out a forced laugh, watching as Kuroo began sitting up. 

"I don't know... I thought it was good," you replied, giving Kenma a wink as you slipped your shorts up fast and plopped yourself beside him, watching the ending credits roll down the T.V. screen. 

"Yeah..." Kenma agreed, and his cheek flushed with a bright red. If only Kuroo knew just how good the movie was...


End file.
